universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
SLBB:O
Round 1 * Gwonam (Zelda CD-i) (Remake) * Chef Mathias Piggy (Cooking Ala Chef Piggy) * Papyrus (Undertale) * Volcanion (Pokémon) * MatPat (Game Theory) * Toon Pac-Man (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) * Stunfisk (Pokémon) (Joke Moveset) * Toon Infernape (Pokémon Anime) * Crazy Dave (Plants Vs. Zombies) * Flower (Battle For Dream Island) * Haxorus (Pokémon) * Mugman (Cuphead) * Plush Mario & Rosalina (SuperMarioLogan) (Ice-Climber Like) * Baroness Von Bon Bon (Cuphead) * DanTDM (DanTDM) * Plush Monstro (Luigifan00001) * Shrek (Shrek) (Remake) * Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario) (Cancelled) Round 2 * Gwonam (Zelda CD-i) * Baroness Von Bon Bon (Cuphead) * Basement Boys (The Legend Of Monstro) (Tag-Team) * Chef Piggy (Cooking Ala Chef Piggy) * Jazz (Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3) * Santiago (Pamtri) * Marshmallow (Annoying Orange * Ribby & Croaks (Cuphead) (Ice-Climber Like) * Beppi the Clown (Cuphead) * Needle (Battle For Dream Island * Stapy (BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!) * Stunfisk (Pokémon) (Joke) * Sally Stageplay (Cuphead) * Legend m00k1 (Purple Shep) (Joke) * Toon Leafeon (Pokémon Anime) (Toon Glaceon Alt Clone) * Loser (BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!) * X (X Finds Out His Value) * Plush Conquest (Luigifan00001) * Grim Matchstick (Cuphead) * Werner Werman (Cuphead) * Grassy (Battle For Dream Island) * Foldy (BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!) * Bonnie (Five Nights At Freddy's) * Toon Sceptile (Pokémon Anime) * Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine) * Ruby (Battle For Dream Island) * Liy (BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!) * Clock (Battle For Dream Island) * Air Man (Megaman) * Captain Brineybeard (Cuphead) * Dr. Kahl (Cuphead) * Spongy (Battle For Dream Island) * Plush Krookodile (Luigifan00001) * Plush Luigi (Luigifan00001) * Umbreon (Pokémon) * Bow (Inanimate Insanity) * Abridged Téa (Yu-Gi-Oh Abriged) * Toon Psyduck (Pokémon Anime) * Cala Maria (Cuphead) * The Globglogabgalab (Strawinsky and the Mysterious House) * Anime May (Pokémon Anime) * Bracelety (Battle For Dream Island) Winners * Mugman * DanTDM * Plush Mario & Rosalina * Bonnie Removed * All the winners * Gwonam (Added to the roster for replacements) * Baroness Von Bon Bon (Same above) * Chef Piggy (Same above the above) * Papyrus (In Lawl Galaxy) * MatPat (Confirmed for L-NEO) * Toon Pac-Man (In Lawl Toon) * Crazy Dave (In Lawl's Peak Academy) * Flower (In Lelle) * Plush Mario & Rosalina (TSLMasterYT lost interest in SML) * Plush Monstro/Basement Boys (Same as Gwonam, Baroness Von Bon Bon and Chef Piggy) * Shrek (May be a stupid idea) * Jazz (Same as Gwonam, Baroness Von Bon Bon, Chef Piggy and Basement Boys) * Sally Stageplay (Confirmed for Lawl Shock) * Legend m00k1 (Will not have enough source material) * Loser (Same as Gwonam, Baroness Von Bon Bon, Chef Piggy, Basement Boys and Jazz) * Liy (Confirmed for Lawl Love) * Air Man (Confirmed for A Smash Bros Lawl Thing) * Bow (Confirmed for LOL) * Cala Maria (Same as Gwonam, Baroness Von Bon Bon, Chef Piggy, Basement Boys, Jazz and Loser) * Globglogabgalab (In Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em) Videos Category:Empty Slot Category:Possible Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Characters Category:Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Category:Empty Slot Winners (Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha)